In recent years, light emitting devices which obtain white light using a combination of a phosphor and a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED element (light-emitting diode) have come into practical use. One such light emitting device is known to include a reflecting frame placed to surround the light emitting element and the phosphor to increase the intensity of light emitted in a desired direction.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-283988, for example, discloses a light-emitting diode including a light-emitting diode element mounted on the main surface of a substrate. A plate member including a cylindrical opening portion to receive the light-emitting diode element is bonded to the main surface of the substrate. A reflector is placed on the surface of the plate member opposite to that bonded to the substrate.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-268708 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device including a light emitting element mounted on the bottom surface defining a mortar-shaped cavity formed in a case. A space above the cavity is filled with a light-transmitting resin containing a phosphor dispersed in it. A reflecting frame having an inclined surface forming a reflecting surface is placed on the case.